marketing300projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper
Marketing Mix #Product: Besides candy, they have 30 licenses to promote other products besides candy. This entails M&M’s, clothes, candy dispensers, racing items, home items, and collectibles. There are many choices to choose from with M&M's candies. There are milk chocolate, peanut, dark peanut, almost, peanut butter, Premiums, mini's, baking bits, and ice cream treats. M&M's come in a five different colors; yellow, red, green, blue, and orange. Mars' newest product and crave are customized M&M's. Mars allows customers to go online and create their own M&M's by choosing their own unique color and adding a message or picture to be printed on the M&M's. Also, Mars is very well known for their M&M themes. During Valentines day you can buy red and pink M&M's, orange and black for Halloween, red and green for Christmas, neon for Easter, etc. #Price: #Place: #Promotion: M&M advertises on television, social media, magazines, and its own website. Television: uses about 54% of its media budget on tv. Advertizes mostly on cable rather than network. TBS, TNT, Lifetime are the main stations they advertise on. Website: easy to read, organized, #Corporate Social Responsibility: ROLE OF CORPORATE SOCIAL RESPONSIBILITY: The M&Ms® brand thrives not only because of its delectable treats, but also because of its steadfast commitment to humanity. The initial launch of the chocolate candies came in 1941 when they were introduced to American soldiers serving in World War II. The tradition of support continues today through the company’s corporate social responsibility activities. Defined as “a business’s concern for society’s welfare,” M&Ms® works diligently to serve the community (29). The business world recognizes four components of corporate social responsibility, economic, legal, ethical, and philanthropic. The basis for the pyramid is economic responsibility concerning profit followed by legal responsibility relating to law. Ethical responsibility occurs next, analyzing if a business is just, right, and fair. Lastly, philanthropic responsibility relates to whether the business is a good corporate citizen. M&Ms® fulfills the first three responsibilities, while striving to lend a helping hand and improve the quality of life. Most recently in September of 2008, Mars Snackfood US pledged its support for the fight against breast cancer. M&M’S® Brand Chocolate Candies teamed up with Susan G. Komen for the Cure® in the hope of saving lives. At the start of Breast Cancer Awareness Month, the “go pink” movement was unveiled with an aim to offer various M&M’S® products featuring the initiative. A new blend of pink and white M&M’S® deemed the “Promise Blend,” was created, featuring a ribbon and the words “for the cure.” The product can be found online at the MY M&M’S® website, allowing customers to personalize the candies with encouraging messages if desired. Furthermore, the website donates ten percent of its sales to the cause. In 2009, Mars reaffirmed that dark pink and light pink M&M’S® Milk Chocolate and M&M’S® Peanut Milk Chocolate Candies would once again be featured in grocery and retail stores from August through October. M&M’S® also extended its promotion of Susan G. Komen for the Cure® to its NASCAR affiliation. In 2008, the M&M’S No. 18 Toyota racecar displayed images of pink M&M’S® chocolate candies and the Komen logo. Driver Kyle Busch took the car out for a spin at Lowe’s Motor Speedway in Charlotte, N.C. during the Bank of America 500 race on October 11, sharing the message with all viewers. In addition, the Susan G. Komen for the Cure® website explains that ten percent of sales at M&M’S® World stores in Las Vegas, Orlando and New York would be donated to their organization in 2009 along with continued awareness at the Bank of America 500 NASCAR race.Vice president of Mars Snackfood US, Michele Kessler, expressed the importance of the “go pink” movement by explaining that, : Breast cancer continues to touch all of our lives as our friends, family members and associates battle this disease. At Mars Snackfood US, we are proud to support Susan G. Komen for the Cure in its efforts to empower survivors and activists and to aid research to find the cures. We feel it's important for us to do our part to go pink during Breast Cancer Awareness Month to commemorate Susan G. Komen for the Cure in the fight against this deadly disease. The year round program to spread breast cancer awareness acts as a chief corporate social responsibility activity, demonstrating M&M’S® commitment to sustaining lives. Not only does M&M’S® support enhancement of the body through cancer research, but also enhancement of the mind through the Mars Real Chocolate Relief Act™. The program initiated in May 2009 brings happiness to Americans by offering free full-sized candy bars along with discounts and coupons. M&M’S® is just one of the many Mars brands distributed, SNICKERS®, MILKY WAY®, TWIX®, DOVE®, and 3 MUSKETEERS® among the others. In total, seven million packages were distributed throughout the year. The president of Mars Snackfood US Todd Lachman believes, “It's our way of giving Americans a little relief during challenging times with free chocolate and reminding everyone that if it’s Mars, it’s real chocolate” While delighting communities with free chocolate perfections, the M&M’S® manufacturer also informed the public of their commitment to use only one hundred percent cocoa butter in their products when the president vowed that, “Mars Snackfood US chocolate brands do not compromise on the purity and authenticity of chocolate by diluting it with a cocoa butter substitute.” The candy maker markets the wholesome value of its product while also spreading joy to society. M&M’S® does its best to serve the chocolate lovers of the world, while also sharing happiness and fun with all. In 1990 Mars Snakfood US became a sponsor of NASCAR, beginning M&M’S® affiliation with the racing industry. Driver Ernie Irvan was the first of many M&M’S® drivers to drive a themed car in 1999 to launch the racing career of the chocolate candy. Most significantly, M&M’S® became the official candy of NASCAR in 2006. The candy company continues its association with NASCAR today delivering victories and tasty treats. Works Cited “M&M'S® News.” M&M’S®. Mars, Incorporated, 2 September 2008. Web. 18 Mar 2010. . “Mars Snackfood U.S., LLC.” Susan G. Komen for the Cure® . Susan G. Komen for the Cure®, 2009. Web. 21 Mar 2010. http://ww5.komen.org/ContentSimpleLeft.aspx?id=14366. “M&M'S® News.” M&M’S®. Mars, Incorporated, 2 September 2008. Web. 21 Mar 2010. http://www.mms.com/us/news/news/article.jsp?id=78.